USS Questing
Various ADF ships have and the name Questing. ADF vessels use the "USS" prefix when serving under Starfleet Command, which is most of them most of the time. USS Questing CA-9 As built Unity class heavy cruiser/frigate Built in 2268 she served with distinction and no great events, to the considerable pleasure of her crew until 2360 when she was scrapped as unfit for further upgrades at the age of 92. The Unity class Questing was of the first generation of Ane designed and built ships. Built as an equivalent to the Enterprise class the unity proved a better warrior than scientist. Mk2 HE warp drives USS Questing CB-5 As built Manta class heavy frigate A direct replacement of the unity class vessel of the same name. She has served under Captain Taraban since her launch. She has served in both the core and far sector. She was one of the vessels on the Builder Squadron that made contact with the enigmatic Builders. *'Dedication Motto:' A Fast Ship Sailing in Harm's Way *'Ship's Crest:' A white manta ray in silhouette, the mouth facing up and to the right (as viewed) with the numeral "5" in blue. Ane don't "get" the Ship's Crest program and have been singularly uninspired in their crests. All manta class vessels share this crest with only the number and possibly the color being different. *'Hone Port:' Crystal City, Glade Service History *'2366:' USS Questing is launched under the command of Captain Taraban. One Commander James T. Kirk is aboard as an observer. The shake down cruise is canceled early when Orion Pirates working from the inside exploit a design oversight in the Manta class cruisers in an attempt to seize the vessel. By pure chance Kirk is spared from the effect of Kitellia spores, fatal to humans, and highly allergic to the Ane. With the aid of the ship's sentient computer system Kirk prevents the Orions from taking the ship, and captures their vessel instead. Questing is returned to The Utopia dock for modification to the internal sensors. All Ane vessels are recalled to space docks for similar refits. (Epiphany) *'2366-67:' The Questing is patrolling the Romulan neutral zone when they pick up a Romulan life pod containing (surprise) two Romulans. The Questing responds to the General Alert and arrives late in the battle of Wolf 359. Unable to affect the Borg ship, she retreats and returns to recover survivors. (A Romulan Way) The Questing is reassigned to patrol the Klingon/Orion border. *'2368:' While on patrol of the of the Klingon/Orion border zone the Questing comes to the aid of a Klingon bulk freighter under attack by Orion pirates. Surviving pirate ships and crew are taken to Starbase 224. While the Questing is at Starbase 224, the All receives a message from the mysterious Builders requesting aid. They reply sending 3 ships, including the Questing, across a 1000 light years of space, a one year trip one way. She returns safely two and a half years later. (The Word of the Builders) *'2379:'The Questing is assigned as part of a diverse fleet to stop the Acceptian attack on the Galmeer. She aids in stopping the attack and in welcoming the new member Galron into the UFP. The Questing got the DiSodium upgrade when it became available . Unit Citations *Wolf 357 Battle Star: Battle of Wolf 357 -- Captain Taraban 2366 *Red Cross Unit Citation with laurals Recovery of Battle of Wolf 357 survivors. -- Captain Taraban 2367 *Bonadventure Deep Space Ribbon Builder mission to Three Suns Station. -- Captain Taraban 2368 *Star of the Free Kliges'chee Contact Builder mission to Three Suns Station. Shared with the USS Harrier -- Captain Taraban 2369 *Star of the Builder Contact Builder mission to Three Suns Station. "First" Federation contact with the Builders -- Captain Taraban 2368 *Izor Unit Citation of Valor in Defense Halting the Acceptian invasion of Galron (Fleet award) -- Captain Taraban 2379 DiSodium refit Category:Ships Category:ADF Category:Epiphany Trek